Something New
by Bear-Bell
Summary: Go Mi Nam never had surgery, so he never went to the U.S. But it must be fate, because his sister still ends up living in the dorms with him and the other members of A.ll. A/U.


She was late. She was so, _so_ late!

But she had been so nervous, so scared! She thought that if she took a few moments to meditate, to pray, she would gain clarity, calm, and confidence.

Clarity, calm, and confidence weren't to be had, though. Thinking on the matter had only made it worse.

What if Rome didn't want her? What if she fit as well there as she did here, in her home? Go Me Nyeo heard the sisters' murmurs. They never said anything cruel or false, really, but it still made her feel bad when they called her klutzy and air headed, no matter how true it was.

She tried, really she did, and Mother Superior said that as long as she kept faith and stayed true to herself, everything would turn out okay in the end. But no matter how hard she prayed or how hard she tried to do right, nothing ever seemed to go right in the end.

And now, she was missing her plane to Rome.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," she chanted. Then, "Please, please, please," as she ran through the airport towards her departure gate. She hurried as best she could, pulling her suitcase behind her and lifting her skirts so she wouldn't trip over them.

Her effort was for naught, though, because her legs got tangled together, her suitcase began to tip onto it's side, and she tipped forward –

And she fell right into someone's chest, knocking them backwards and sending their bags to the floor, along with her own.

"Watch it – Oh. Sister-"

"I'm not a sister yet," she automatically interrupted. "I'm so sorry, but my plane-"

Even as she spoke, she could hear the third boarding announcement for her flight over the loud speakers.

So she ran. If she missed her flight – If she didn't make it to Rome – what would she do, then? Mother Superior said that nothing in life was certain, and she insisted that Go Mi Hyu see more of the world before making her decision to join the church, but she felt like it was the right thing to do. She left like it was what she was meant to do. But if she missed her flight – What did that mean? What was she supposed to do, then?

Go Mi Nyeo sighed in relief as she approached the terminal just as the final boarding call was made.

She was going to make it!

Quickly, she gave the flight attendant her ticket and started towards the plain, only to be stopped.

"Sister?" the attendant called. "I'm sorry, but you're on the wrong plane! Your plane leaves from Gate 4 in half an hour!"

Go Mi Nyeo froze, and she flushed with embarrassment.

She'd run all that way – she'd almost knocked someone down! – when she wasn't really late at all. She must have read her watch wrong, or she must have seen her ticket wrong.

She hurried from the terminal, accepting her ticket from the flight attendant and apologizing with a deep bow.

She had time before her flight left – half an hour! She had time to spare!

Maybe she would call Go Mi Nam. His last letter said that he might be moving to Seoul for work. Maybe if she could find his number, she could tell him that she was about to truly begin her journey. And it would be nice to hear his voice before she left for Rome.

She wandered towards Gate 4, looking for a pay phone, when she heard someone cry, "Sister!"

She jumped, turning one way and then the other, looking for the person calling her.

"Sister!" she heard again, from a different direction.

And then, "You! You dropped your ticket!"

"Wha-?"

Go Mi Nyeo's voice trailed away as her eyes fell upon one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen in her life. Tall, with arched eyebrows, broad shoulders and a slim waist, and beautiful dark eyes. He was as beautiful as one of the statues standing in the garden of the Abbey.

He made her loose her voice, but the second man to appear behind him made her loose her breath.

And then, there were three, and she lost all capability of thought.

"We found her!" the blond man cried while raising a triumphant fist into the air.

"We've been looking for you everywhere," the kind faced man told her.

The final man, the one standing in front of her, was frowning. "You should look where you're going. You got our tickets mixed up when you bumped into me earlier-"

"Sheesh, Tae Kyung," the blond murmured. "You should speak more respectfully!"

The man, Tae Kyung, ignored his blond friend and continued. "You got our tickets mixed up, and you're about to miss your plane."

Until now, Go Mi Nyeo had been frozen with wonder, but the man's words were like a hard slap to the face – and even as he spoke, the announcement came.

"Flight 333 for Rome is now departing."

Her heart froze. "Oh, no," she breathed.

Tears were welling in her eyes, and a feeling of hopelessness welled inside of her chest. "Oh, no," she breathed. "What am I going to do?"

"It's okay," the kind faced man told her. "You can take your ticket to the counter and explain what happened. They'll find a place for you on the next flight."

"R-really?!" she asked.

"Sure-"

An announcement came on over the speakers announcing that another flight was boarding, and all three men came to attention.

"Here," the tall man, Tae Kyung she knew, snapped, and he snatched the ticket she held out of her hand and replaced it with the ticket she'd gotten mixed up.

"The ticket counter is that way!" the blond told her as the other two men began to hurry towards Gate 4. "We'd help, but our plane-"

"No! No, it's okay! You've been a great help to me," she assured.

"Oh, good, good. Safe travels, sister!"

"Oh, I'm not a sister yet-"

"Jeremy!" one of the other men yelled. "The plane is boarding!"

"Well, good bye," the blond hurried to say, then he was rushing after his friends.

She waved after the three men, smiling.

It was strange how just a few moments ago, she'd felt nothing but hopelessness. But just a few brief moments with those strangers, just a few kind words, and things didn't seem so bad anymore. They had been kind enough to look for her, even though it was almost time for their own plane to leave, and if they hadn't explained that she could board a latter flight, she may have given up completely! It was the minor miracles like those which were Go Mi Nyeo's favorite. Mother Superior called them miracles of kindness. And she had received a miracle of her very own! It must be a sign that even though she had missed her flight, she was on the right path!

But then, at the ticket counter, the attendant told her, "The next flight for Rome leaves tomorrow night at 8:00," and her heart fell once again.

"Tomorrow night?" she asked breathlessly. What was she to do _tonight_, then? She didn't have money for a hotel room, and she didn't want to bother any of the nuns at the local cathedrals – she didn't want to impose on them with such little notice!

Then, the attendant asked, "Is there anyone you can call? Do you have any family or friends in the city who could help you?"

And she remembered her brother. They usually wrote letters to each other, since she didn't have a phone, but she had his phone number to use in case of emergencies. And he said that he'd be moving to Seoul! Maybe she'd get a chance to see him before she left for Rome! They hadn't seen each other in _such_ a long time! It would be good to make sure that he was doing well.

With a bow to the attendant, she found a pay phone. Mi Nam didn't answer his phone when she called, but she was able to leave a message saying that she was at the airport and was wondering if she could stay with him for the night.

She sat outside in the loading zone for only an hour before seeing her twin brother walking towards her, one of his brighter smiles lighting up his face.

"Oppa!" Mi Nyeo cried when she saw him. Truly, it had been a long time since she'd seen Mi Nam, but she hadn't realized just how long it had been. He seemed taller than the last time they'd visited, and skinnier, too. But his smile was the same – bright, happy, and mischievous. He had colored his hair a reddish brown, and he looked good. She had _missed_ her brother, so much, and seeing him again made her heart leap.

Mi Nam caught her in a hug when they reached each other, and he nearly picked her up off the ground. "Mi Nyeo!" he cried. "I didn't know you were coming to Seoul! You should have called sooner!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Oppa, but I missed my plane and-"

"Your plane?" her brother asked with a frown. "Where are you going?"

"Mi Nam! Didn't you get my letter! I told you I was going to Rome!"

Mi Nam gaped at her. "Today? You were going to Rome _today_? I thought you were only _thinking_ of going to Rome!"

"No, Oppa, I was supposed to leave today! But I missed my flight, and the next flight isn't until tomorrow night-"

"Mi Nyeo, you can't," Mi Nam declared. He took her shoulders in a firm grip, as if to keep her held firmly in Korea.

"What? Why not?" she asked.

"Because we're so close! I've made it, Mi Nyeo. In a matter of weeks, I'll be famous!"

This was news to Mi Nyeo. She knew her brother was a musician, and she knew he had moved to Seoul for a new job, but she hadn't known he was doing so well.

"Congratulations, Mi Nam!" she exclaimed loudly. "I'm so happy for you! I know how hard you've worked for this, I'm glad you're finally getting everything you deserve."

Her brother shook his head at her. "You don't understand at all, do you Mi Nyeo? If I'm famous, we'll be able to find our mother. _She'll_ be able to find us! Don't you understand? This is our chance, Mi Nyeo. So you can't leave. Not yet."

And in an instant, everything changed.

**A/N: I just finished watching You're Beautiful, and I thought it would be fun if we actually got to see the twins in action together. In the show, it sounds like they're a lot alike but complete opposites at the same time, and I thought I would be fun to write all of the trouble they could get into together along with the rest of the gang. I hope you enjoy! Review, please!**


End file.
